Meiyū Hyūga
Meiyū Hyūga is a Jōnin-level kunoichi native to Konohagakure. Born into the lesser branch house of the prestigious Hyūga clan, Meiyū always felt a sense of inadequacy among her peers. She was a shadow, even among the branch house, left to her own devices when she wasn't catering to the whims of the main house. But sticking to the shadows gave her an edge no other branch house member had; she saw everything the main house was doing; their daily lives, but most of all, their training sessions. She saw everything in how they fought, how they utilized the Byakugan and the cherished Gentle Fist art. She perfected both of them in secret, and rose up against the main house. She even broke her cursed seal through another affinity; her proficiency in Earth Release. Utilizing the earth's powers, she stripped away her curse mark through the power of nature itself, and freed herself from the main houses's imprisonment. She was banished from the clan, but she found solace in that. Her skills in Earth Release and her expertise in the Byakugan and creating a healing alternative for the Gentle Fist led her to be recruited into Team 13, consisting of Teiryū Uzumaki and Raishin Uchiha Background Troubled Beginnings Meiyū was born in the branch house of the prestigious Hyūga clan, as such, she was cursed with a seal that effectively made her life forfeit, one devoid of any chance of freedom. Catering to every beck and call of the main house, fearful of the day she unintentionally steps out of line. She was beaten nearly daily for mild mistakes, and ridiculed at every turn by the other main house children. Even during her time in the Academy, she was often mocked by other students for being part of the branch house. Despite this, she graduated at the top of her class. But such accolades meant nothing to the main house; all they saw was another expendable slave, one who would never amount to anything. But she gained one advantage through all of the abuse; she became a shadow, unseen even by the most skilled users of the Byakugan, capable of hiding her chakra signatures completely. She used this opportunity to watch the main house members train, observing their usage of the Gentle Fist, obsessively noting every step and strike, where each attack was landing at, and began training herself in the Gentle Fist art in secret. During her training, her was awakened. But she felt the Gentle Fist could live up to its namesake, and taught herself how to use it for healing. She tended to the abused branch house members, using the Gentle Fist to tend their wounds, accelerating the body's healing process. They declared her an unsung hero in secret, away from the eyes of the main house. Trials of a Genin As a Genin, she was assigned to Team 13, consisting of Raishin Uchiha and Teiryū Uzumaki. Not sure on how she would fit in, Meiyū always distanced herself from them, except for when she would help them. Despite her isolated personality, the two welcomed her as a worthy teammate, and has stepped up for her on more than one occasion. While this helped give her a leg to stand up on, at the same time, it made her feel like she was burdening them. Raishin awakened his Sharingan by protecting her, and now she felt she had a debt she needed to repay; otherwise, she'd constantly live with the doubts of not living up to what to her looked like extremely high expectations for Team 13. But those expectations would soon be shattered when Meiyū finally found her chance; while meditating, she felt the earth itself call to her, and nature welcoming her with a song. She felt a strong connection with the essence of nature around her. As though it took her by the hands, she grasped upon the earth with all her power, and with it, completely shattered the cursed seal put upon her on the day she was born. All that pent up fear of the main house using it to take over her was finally over. She was finally free. And the rest of Team 13 saw it, too. They saw a positive light in Meiyū, having finally tossed aside the biggest weight on her shoulders. And her confidence glowed in combat; finally repaying the debt she had to Raishin, Meiyū countered an attack even Raishin couldn't see, swiftly knocking aside a storm of kunai with her bo-staff. She gained respect from the Uzumaki and Uchiha, who welcomed her as one of their own. She finally felt like she was wanted, and it was a feeling she would never forget. But there was still one thing left she had to do. Confronting the Main House Finally free of the cursed seal placed upon her by the main house on the day of her birth, Meiyū decided it was time to set things straight with the main house once and for all. With all of the training she did with Teiryū and Raishin, and the constant missions putting her skills to the absolute test, she felt she was ready to finally give the main house a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. With a yell at the top of her lungs, the main house looked upon her. Seeing what they believed was a simple, insubordinate child, they tried to activate the cursed seal on her, with their star pupil trying to touch her forehead, but to no avail. Bewildered as to why the seal's effects weren't activating, Meiyū unwrapped her headband, revealing the seal was gone. With seething fury, the main house's champion, a kenjutsu expert, lashed out at Meiyū, attempting to catch her off guard, but Meiyū was ready; with a flick of a pin, she activated her portable bo-staff, catching the blade at the apex of its swing. With a graceful dance of elegant spins and twirls of her staff, Meiyū activated her Byakugan in response to the champion activating hers. Each swing of the main house's sword was parried by a graceful dance of spins from her staff, breaking her opponent's rhythm. Finally, as the two leapt back, they go for one last charge, but Meiyū was ready. As the champion swung her sword, Meiyū ducked under the swing and performed a swift cartwheel kick against the blade, knocking it clear out of her opponent's hand. With her staff aimed at the champion's head, her opponent conceded defeat. Disgusted by the loss from a branch house member, the main house banished her from the Hyūga clan, but she made sure they knew who the real Hyūga clan was before her departure. Returning to her teammates, she felt a weight off her shoulder she hadn't felt in her life. She swore to return one day to save the rest of the branch house, but her teammates told her to savor the victory she had on this day. Chūnin Exams, and the Byakugan Awoken It would be a foregone conclusion that Team 13's status as a legendary team would lead them to enter in the prestigious Chūnin Exams, where Genin are tested to their absolute limits, not just in how they fight individually, but also as a team. It tests their will and their mental strength in ways they never thought possible. They begun their Exams in Kirigakure, the infamous bloody mist. Parts of the Land of Water have remained lawless, where the Exams took place, exposing Team 13 to many dangers from all angles. But their teamwork and cooperation saw them through. Once the preliminaries were done, a unique match was underway; instead of a one versus one elimination match, it pitted team against team, to ensure that teamwork was the defining factor in choosing the next generation of Chūnin. Their teamwork pushed them to the finals, against Kirigakure's own champions. This was where the fighting really got difficult. Teiryū was struck with a seal that prevented him from tapping into Kurama's chakra, while they slowly picked away at his chakra reserves, wanting to take the tank out quickly. Meiyū attempted healing, but was knocked back at every attempt. Raishin helped bare some of the storm enough for Meiyū to continue healing, until one of the Kirigakure team revealed their trump card; the Flying Thunder God Technique. Over the course of the battle, he was setting up seals to teleport to, giving him an edge on the battlefield that began picking away at Team 13. With their victory seemingly out of reach, Meiyū's Byakugan began to mutate as she tried to focus on the Flying Thunder God user. Her eyes were adapting to the constant interdimensional shifts in chakra signatures; everything around her began to almost fade away, leaving behind only her teammates, her opponents, and something else; the void being tapped by the Flying Thunder God Technique. Using this to her advantage, she began predicting where the Flying Thunder God user was and countering him with precise strikes with her Gentle Fist, cutting off his chakra supply with each successful strike, until he eventually had no chakra left to use and conceded. With two left, the battle was a breeze as Team 13 pushed to victory, defeating the last two opponents to secure their promotion to Chūnin. Promotion to Jōnin and Team 13's Separate Ways Years of constant success in the field was second nature to Team 13. Never faltering in any of their missions, and becoming an inspiration to many around them, the legendary team were all promoted to Jōnin. Taking this time to learn things on their own, they each parted their own separate ways, promising to meet again when they all learned something new. Meiyū's travels would take her to faraway lands; she traveled to Tanigakure, meeting the Daimyō of the Land of Rivers there, wishing to find some inspiration of her own. After her visits to Tanigakure were concluded, she learned a few new things that helped bolster her taijutsu from Kakeya. From there, she traveled to Kumogakure, where she met the son of the Raikage at the time. Hearing about her reputation, the Raikage's son challenged her to a battle. Though it was a tough battle for both combatants, the Hyūga's skills led her to victory. Though the Raikage's son took the victory in stride, the police did not. Even though the Raikage's son told them it was alright, the police arrested her for felony assault, as the fight wasn't officially sanctioned. Believing her to be a dangerous combatant, they felt prison would in Kumogakure would not be enough for her, so they sent her to the most dangerous prison in the world; Naryū Prison (七竜, lit; Seven Dragons). Prison and a Newly Awakened Warrior . You are part of my blood, and I deem you worthy of using this dōjutsu. Your Tenseigan responds to a desire. A desire to live, a desire to fight every battle in front of you to protect the weak. It responds in reaction to fatal injuries, and protects you. It guides you to the end of the battle, heals you just enough that you don’t succumb to your injuries once the Tenseigan’s duties are complete. Now, go. Save these innocent lives.|Hamura speaking to Meiyū}} This prison is where criminals are sent to die, or fight for their freedom. Their sentence lasts until they either make it to the end of the gauntlet, or they die. Isolated from every part of the world, outside contact is literally impossible; no lines of communication exist that reach to the island, and it takes a special group of sailors to even find the island. Meiyū's imprisonment here would be hectic and harrowing; her dōjutsu could not be used here, as a specialized death seal imbued into the prison's very walls executes anyone who utilizes a Kekkei Genkai via absorbing all of the user's chakra until it kills them. She was on everyone's hitlist, so to speak, her legendary status reverberating through the prison's walls. Everyone figured if they could beat her, they had a surefire ticket of getting out. So every prisoner all chose Meiyū as their opponent. She was facing all sorts of walks of life and countless forms of martial arts, each one seemingly more harrowing than the last. The Gentle Fist she once relied on would be of no use here as everyone knew how to counter it. So she learned to quickly adapt to other martial arts and used them to great effect. She proved to be an excellent combatant, and held her own through all of her battles, each one seemingly coming nonstop, one after another. This would go on for two, grueling years, constantly breaking her down and building her back up into an indomitable fighter, one whose reputation reverberated through the prison walls as the "Queen of the Prison" (牢の妃, Rōnohi). She was still no closer to freedom than when she was first imprisoned there, and the fights were nonstop. But now, rather than fighting her for freedom, she was training them. Turns out, there was no chance for any of them ever getting out, no matter who they fought and won against. When Meiyū earned of this, she was infuriated. Not just because she wouldn't be able to earn her freedom, but she knows that everyone in the prison were in reality kindhearted people who were victims of a brutal regime in Kumogakure. Having personally trained every single prisoner in the walls in every form of martial arts she had mastered, they took their opportunity. When the bell rang for the combat arena, everyone stood towards the arena. The guards, suspicious of the display taking place, ordered all but two to go back to their cells. Standing their ground, they rushed the guards and began breaking them down. Overwhelmed by the resistance, the guards had to begin employing weaponry to pick apart the prisoners. Meiyū acted as defense to block the weaponized attacks as everyone fought through the prison walls. Just as it seemed their freedom was in sight, a storm of kunai struck Meiyū in the back. Everyone stopped in their track as they tried to get Meiyū to get up, but she was bleeding out, and fast. As it all seemed like it was over for the Prison Queen, a voice began to speak through her. As she woke, she found herself in a void surrounded by water and a single tree, shadowed by a moon directly up above. She followed the sound of the voice and found a figure who looked ancient, not of the world she called home. She was standing before the presence of , brother to the first Sage of Six Paths, and the one responsible for bringing the rest of the Ōtsutsuki to the moon. He told her of his lineage, how she possessed Hamura's blood within her. Deeming her worthy, Hamura awakened the legendary that slumbered deep within Meiyū. As the Tenseigan's energies began to churn within the dying Hyūga, the shuriken and kunai in her back all begin to fall out as the wounds begin to heal. As the ground shakes, a begins to glow around Meiyū before exploding outward, revealing a pair of striking, ice blue eyes. As it running on autopilot, she reacted to the storm of kunai instantly, blocking them all in a heartbeat. As she places her hand upon one of the prisoners, she instructs them to all do the same with each other. As they all place their hands upon their shoulder, Meiyū them out of the prison and outside the perimeter of the Land of Lightning. As the Tenseigan's energies were depleted, Meiyū fell over, unconscious but still alive. During this time, a new Raikage took over the reins. Seeing a group of people carrying a wounded individual, she granted them passage through the newly formed thunderstorms surrounding the Land of Lightning. As she was escorted to the medical wing, the new Raikage granted pardons to all of the prisoners who were wrongly imprisoned in the Seven Dragons Prison, Meiyū included especially. As her wounds recovered, she was greeted by the new Raikage, and the former Raikage's son, who became a bodyguard to the current Raikage. Despite her bulked up appearance, he recognized her right away. At the same time, the Raikage told Meiyū that some old friends came to visit. In the room, she saw Raishin and Teiryū walk in. Getting up from the bed, she rushed towards them and locked them into a bearhug, not familiar with the strength she had gained in the prison. She swore she would never leave them behind again, and Team 13, all having learned many things since their departures, were brought together once again. Appearance Meiyū was always considered beautiful, even among some of the main house. But she wasn't one to admit her beauty to anyone. As a young girl, she kept her hair short and tied in a bob shape, with her bangs resting over her face, covered with a headband. She wore a silk robe colored with green patterns. As she got older, she replaced the simple headband with one more ornamental, but her hairstyle remained more or less the same. She traded the silk robes for a more conventional outfit, consisting of a tank-top and baggy pants. After her transition from Chūnin to Jōnin, she let her hair grow long, choosing to wear a beige tunic with a green undershirt and wrappings around her chest. The tunic is tied with with a thick waist belt. Her hands are adorned with wristguards that are clasped in leather with gold bands and a green guard that covers the lower portion of her hands. Her time in prison would change her appearance drastically; trading the outfit for a blue jumpsuit, she adorned it with a white cloak given to her by one of the prisoners, held together by a golden colored rope. On her waist is a waist cloak clasped with a gold colored belt buckle. She wears yellow gloves and white boots, everything meant to complement her toned physique. Once she fully harnessed the connection to the earth, she took on a very specialized outfit, one that represents the ideologies of nature itself. With an ornamental headpiece made from carefully crafted stones around the world, she can manipulate these stones if she's in an area where she can't effectively manipulate the earth. She chose to let her long hair flow freely, as free as the winds she feels upon her. She wears a specialized gi with precious jewels embedded into them that she can also manipulate to form other forms of her diamond embodiment. Colored in hues of red and black, she wears ornamental sleeves over her arms dressed in white with the same jewels as the ones on her gi. At the apex of the upper gi is a large Yin-Yang emblem meant to represent her spiritual and physical connection to the earth. She wears a pair of harem pants adorned with white inlays. She no longer wears her boots, choosing to keep her feet planted naturall on the ground to better feel the earth's vibrations. Personality Meiyū possessed a sheltered personality in her youth, a byproduct of her being a member of the branch house all her life. She was quiet, and preferred to distance herself from other people out of fear of social backlash. Meiyū was a girl of few words, choosing to let her actions do the talking, with every movement she made making a statement of her overall character. Her submissive personality would persist well into her life as a Genin, as the main house continued to tower over her every move. But the day she finally broke the chains the main house used to imprison her to their whims, she felt a surge of emotional freedom she had never felt before. She became more confident, more outspoken. These emotions would only grow stronger after her exile from the Hyūga clan. She became a kind-spoken and kindhearted individual, tending to the wounds of the injured with a caring smile that assured the wounded that everything was okay. Her time in prison did little to break that emotional confidence in herself, as she fought tooth and nail to gain that emotional freedom. If anything, her heart grew even bigger as she helped the prisoners train for their big breakout. To this day, she's a bright beacon of inspiration for the world around her, inspiring the world one step at a time. Abilities Despite being born into the branch house, where it was believed she would never become the fighter destined for greatness she is today, Meiyū broke all expectations when she challenged the main house to a battle and showed just how amazing her skills were. Since then, she has cemented herself as a master of Earth Release, Medical Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. She is at the apex of what a Hyūga is capable of, mastering the prestigious Byakugan, even evolving it further, bridging the gap between Byakugan and the treasured Tenseigan, another trait she awakened with the guiding hand of her ancestor, Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Using everything she learned in life, she has been considered the most complete taijutsu fighter in the world. Earth Release Mastery Earth Release is an ancient form, as all forms of nature affinities are. But the earth was one of the first things to be freely manipulated by chakra, due in part to its plentitude. Those who used Earth Release were something of nomads, ones who forged their own path, both figuratively and literally. They learned how to listen to the earth, as natural sounding as their own heartbeat. They learned when something were to disrupt this rhythm, feeling faint vibrations whenever someone was nearby. They used this unique method of sensing to retaliate against those who would do harm to them and the earth, becoming the steadfast guardians of the ground they tread, the neverending fields these ancient nomads called home. They learned how to manipulate the earth, even without utilizing handseals, by linking their chakra with the earth itself. This bond with the earth allowed them to call upon it like a guardian that was beside them wherever they walked. They used this mastery of terrain manipulation to protect those who could not do the same from those who would conspire to hurt the innocent. When it came time for them to finally find a place to call home, they made sure this treasured nature affinity was not lost. Those born with the ability to mold earth chakra were taught from a young age to respect the earth, and to protect it like they would protect their friends and family, for the earth was both. Though this tradition has since been lost to time, there are still those the earth deems worthy of the level of respect given to those nomads so long ago. Meiyū is one such person. She was an oddity in the Hyūga clan, even as a branch house member. She was nonsocial, even to her fellow branch members. She felt no solace in the eyes of her family. But the earth was where she could speak freely, away from the prying eyes and criticisms of her clan. The earth listened to her, felt the pleas she cried to them, how the clan cursed her to always be among the shadows. The earth guided her to break free from the curse, from the criticisms, from the abuse handed to her by the main house of her clan. Meiyū grabbed hold of the earth and merged her chakra with it, and the earth responded in kind, destroying the seal placed upon her on the day of her birth. The first of many steps for her freedom. As an earth user, Meiyū is capable of manipulating the earth itself to protect the weak from those who would dare hurt them. And like the nomads of old, she can freely manipulate the earth without using handseals by merging her chakra with the earth, guiding it like a stream as it pulls upon the earth. The merging of her chakra lent her to the habit of walking barefoot, to better feel the earth upon her feet. This also allows her to "see" like the ancient nomads did, by feeling the vibrations around her like a heartbeat, feeling irregularities in this heartbeat by nearby footsteps. But she has also turned her Earth Release to another side not used by the ancient nomads. All forms of metal are made from refined ores, which still contain bits of the rock within them that once housed the ore. By feeling this leftover stone, Meiyū can link her chakra to them and grab hold of the metal, taking control of it like the earth itself, allowing her to bend, crush, and tear metal. As long as there's bits of the earth still within the metal, Meiyū can manipulate it. Further dedication to her Earth Release has also allowed Meiyū to create crystalline structures. By exposing the earth to tremendous pressure from her chakra, she can bring forth any crystals within them and manipulate their size and shape. She can also wrap the crystals around her to embody herself with them, giving her a nigh-unstoppable defense. But the drawbacks are quite hefty; as long as she remains in this form, she can no longer mold chakra, as her chakra is now being focused on maintaing this "Diamond Embodiment" (具現の金剛, Gugen no Kongō) as she calls it. This also means she cannot focus chakra on her dōjutsu, preventing her from relying on her Byakugan or Tenseigan. Among this, the added bulk slows her down quite considerably, and she often relies more on its defensive applications when she needs to protect herself as much as possible. In addition to her manipulation of the earth itself, she can even manipulate earth structures created by her opponent, syncing and overloading the chakra from the structure with her own. This allows her to perform two extra abilities; nullifying the technique entirely by absorbing the chakra and adding it to her own, or even redirecting it back to her foe, giving her a powerful defense against other earth users. Taijutsu As a Hyūga, it's a foregone conclusion that Meiyū would excel in taijutsu. But she excels in a way no other Hyūga before her has before. Her time in prison has taught her countless forms of martial arts, all of which she uses to great effect. Her near omniscient knowledge of martial arts makes her one of the most complete taijutsu fighters in existence, as she utilizes each and everyone for every situation and scenario. She often favors Shotokan Karate for its meditation kata and unforgiving, bone breaking strikes. Regardless of the martial art used, it's guaranteed Meiyū will utilize it like a master would, breaking down her opponent with well timed counters and parries that serve to break her opponent down quickly and effectively. In tandem with her Byakugan, allowing her to see her opponent's chakra pathways, Meiyū can fall back on the traditional Gentle Fist taijutsu art to sever the opponent's tenketsu and weaken them down for a full front assault. All of the martials arts she has learned has been tied into one style Meiyū calls the Guiding Hand (指導の手 Shidōnote, lit; Hand of Guidance). She is most partial to the martial art of Chu Gar Tonglong, or Southern Mantis Style. Chu Gar Tonglong is a very unique martial art, characterized by its bizarre rhythm and unconventional movements. It’s been compared to the Drunken Fist, only without the seemingly off-balance aspect. Unlike more graceful styles such as her Uzumaki teammate's usage of Wing Chun, Chu Gar Tonglong is not a particularly elegant or beautiful style. In fact, some martial artists even refer to it as the fighting style of the undead due to its off-putting movements, which fits well with Meiyū's rough and imposing frame. Chu Gar Tonglong is considered much more like its uglier cousin, and relies on much of the same foundations of Wing Chun. Utilizing strikes in quick succession without withdrawing her limbs to their initial position allows Meiyū to continuously strike freely while keeping herself planted firmly onto the ground. This makes her a tough wall that few can push through. Chu Gar Tonglong, much like Wing Chun, utilizes a simultaneous offense and defense, which fits well with the Hyūga style of counteroffense. In contrast with Northern Tonglong, Chu Gar Tonglong is very grounded and places almost zero emphasis on kicking techniques. The few kicks there are are very low to the ground, and usually aimed at the opponent’s ankles, something Meiyū is deadly accurate with. In short, Chu Gar is a close-range internal style well-suited for those who are fast with their hands, and prefer to remain grounded. Its no-frills approach to fighting and equal emphasis on both offense and defensive maneuvers make it a very unique martial art, and perfectly suited for Meiyū's strong and muscular frame. Kekkei Genkai *'Byakugan' The Byakugan is the most cherished treasure of the highly esteemed Hyūga clan. Passed down from countless generations by the Ōtsutsuki clan, the Hyūga were tasked with keeping the traditions of the Byakugan alive, and its lineage. As such, this rare eye, cloaked in snow white, is highly treasured by the ninja world, and Hyūga have been killed for their eyes in the past. This led to a decree that only the main house of the Hyūga clan could freely utilize the Byakugan, while the branch house was forbidden from ever using it after the death of legendary branch house member Neji Hyūga. This would hope to serve as a deterrent for those who would wish to steal the Byakugan from the weaker branch house. Regardless, there are those who still used their Byakugan in secret from the eyes of the main house. Meiyū was one such individual. She knew the risks involved with using her Byakugan, even in secret, but she knew if she was going to forge her own destiny, she would have to begin with her clan's cherished dōjutsu. As such, when she wasn't needed by the main house, she trained her Byakugan away from the eyes of the main house, and even the branch house. She wanted no one to know she was doing this, out of the rightful fear that one of the branch house members could potentially warn the main house of what she was doing. She began studying its intrinsic strengths, and its weaknesses, keeping a notebook with her that she kept hidden in a loose floorboard that no one ever bothers to check. She learned that the Byakugan grants the user a 359.9 degree field of vision, save for a blind spot in the upper-thoracic vertebrae. She learned to remedy this by constantly swaying to keep that blind spot constantly in motion. The Byakugan is a constantly evolving dōjutsu, and can be pushed to new limits if exposed to battle regularly. So Meiyū made good use of her Byakugan during her time out in the field to properly expose it to combat. She noted extensive strengthening in her visual acuity when against combatants who utilized speed or teleportation techniques as their regular combat regimen. Constantly adjusting to keep track of her opponent stressed the Byakugan to its limits, eventually overtaxing the Byakugan. When her Byakugan recovered after a few days of rest, she noted an increased level of visual proficiency when activating it. She could begin seeing farther, and can detect faint chakra signatures where someone once was, leading up to where they are now. But Meiyū felt like it could be pushed even further. So she began to spar with her teammate, Raishin Uchiha, a fellow dōjutsu user, to put her Byakugan to its absolute limits. Her Byakugan against his Sharingan put her dōjutsu under tremendous levels of stress she had never thought possible, but instead of breaking down, her Byakugan began to change even further. Throughout the battle, her Byakugan slowly began to turn to a cream color, and her visual abilities were increased exponentially. She could tell where Raishin's attacks were coming from ahead of time by detecting tiny bursts of chakra in whichever extremity was leading the attack, allowing her to keep up with her Uchiha teammate as the two fought to an unbreakable stalemate. She thought this was as far as her Byakugan could evolve. But she would be proven wrong in the Chūnin Exams. Here, her Byakugan was put to the ultimate test in the final battle of the exams. Their opposing team's ace was an expert of the powerful Thunder God Technique, and he used it to great ability in the battle. His attacks pelted Team 13 and left them with little time to react. But Meiyū's Byakugan kept tracking him over and over as he jumped, and with enough exposure, the Byakugan began changing color once more, transitioning from cream to full gold. In that instant, she could see the void between space-time as if it was overlapped on the battlefield. She could see where he was about to jump at and reacted to it, breaking down his ultimate offense with her ultimate dōjutsu. This is the absolute apex of the Byakugan's capabilities, and it allows Meiyū to see into other dimensions, such as the void between space-time utilized by Flying Thunder God users, and even the shadow dimension known as Limbo. But utilizing those visual boosts puts more strain on her eyes, and using it should be kept to a minimum if possible. *'Tenseigan' The Tenseigan is a legendary dōjutsu of the Moon's Branch House Ōtsutsuki. Awakened by Hamura, he became the progenitor of this exceptional dōjutsu, and has kept it safe for generations. Even in death, his spirit watches over those who would possess the Tenseigan for deeds right or wrong. Beings like Toneri Ōtsutsuki wished to utilize the Tenseigan to bring cataclysm to the Earth, and subjugate it under the will of the Ōtsutsuki, having misinterpreted Hamura's decrees. His defeat seemingly denoted the end of the Tenseigan, until a fateful day when its power needed to be called upon once more. A battle-hardened Meiyū found herself undergoing one of the most ambitious prison breakouts in recent history, helping a group of prisoners escape from the dangerous Seven Dragon Prisons, where people are left to die, forgotten by the village that outcasted them. Meiyū was nearly successful, and they had made it to the gates, when she felt the storm of kunai strike her down. As her eyes began to fade, her vision becoming white, she saw something, no, someone; she saw the creator of the Tenseigan itself, Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Hamura had continued watching over the Earth, even long after his death, because of a promise he made to his brother so long ago. He kept a watchful eye over the sleepy planet, making sure no threats could come to it from beyond the planet's grasps. But he began to see that the worst threats were on its very soil, the atrocities mankind can commit against one another. But he knew mankind could do better, a sentiment shared strongly by his brother, and he wished for mankind to sort things out. Meiyū's bravery and sacrifice for such a noble deed struck a chord with Hamura, and he did not want to let such a brave soul go to waste, seeing an incredibly treasured destiny awaiting her in life. So he came to her, showing her the history that mankind had created. One of war, but also one of peace and prosperity among its people, where mankind comes to help one another in their darkest moments. This was Hamura's ideal world; one where mankind can help one another rather than fight one another. And he saw that same sense of honor in Meiyū, having kept a close eye on her progress ever since she first defied her so-called destiny laid upon her by the main house. In Meiyū, Hamura saw a champion, one who watches over the weak and scared, giving them an arm to hold, and a shoulder to cry upon. So he deemed her worthy of possessing the powerful Tenseigan, noting that its powers would heal her, but that the burden of such a dōjutsu being used by a mortal will be extensively taxing, and she will find herself exhausted from its power, but it will see her through. The Tenseigan responded to Meiyū's gentle instincts and how she applies those gentle instincts in combat, granting her an omniscient knowledge of her mind, body, and spirit, and taps into the concept of Mushin no Shin. Mushin no Shin (無心 の心, lit; Mind without Mind) is achieved when a person's mind is free from thoughts of anger, fear, or ego during combat or everyday life. There is an absence of discursive thought and judgment, so the person is totally free to act and react towards an opponent without hesitation and without disturbance from such thoughts. At this point, a person relies not on what they think should be the next move, but what is their trained natural reaction, or instinct, or what is felt. This mindset, free from the limitations of doubts and pride, allows Meiyū to fight any close-quarters battle, regardless of the opponent. Her mind, focused only on the battle, becomes free from distractions, granting her immunity to even the most powerful of genjutsu. She reacts to attacks in an instant, as if her body already knows what to do in that very moment, and counterattacks so swiftly and freely, not even the Sharingan can predict her movements. Medical Ninjutsu Meiyū is a gifted healer, capable of tapping into her chakra to create a healing field to heal the injuries of those around her. But she can also take it further; by absorbing natural energy from nature and the earth around her, she can redistribute that energy as chakra to heal as well, giving her an alternate method of healing that doesn't use up her chakra reserves. She has also redesigned her Gentle Fist to be used as a healing tool. By striking tenketsu at the right angle, she can repair damaged tenketsu by effectively molding it back into place. She can also hit certain parts of the body to accelerate its natural healing process to allow minor wounds that don't require medical attention to heal nearly instantly. Category:Characters